


Kung 'di rin tayo sa huli

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Unhealthy Relationships, a little bit of swearing, more pain, or maybe a lot, some tears
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Sa simula pa lang, walang mag-aakala na magiging sina Seongwu at Daehwi. Hindi naman sa hindi sila close, pero hindi rin sila madalas magkasama. Magkaiba rin ang mga hilig nila. Magkagayon man, naging sila ngang dalawa. Mahirap ang naging relasyon nila dahil hindi sila magkasundo kahit anong gawin nila. Pangako nila sa isa't isa, pipilitin nilang mapagtagumpayan ang relasyon nila. Hanggang sa hindi na nila kaya. Hanggang sa wala na silang magawa kundi palayain ang isa't isa.





	Kung 'di rin tayo sa huli

**Author's Note:**

> Ginanahan akong magsulat pagkatapos kong mapanood 'yung episode 3 ng Wanna One Go: X-Con (I have a LOT of catching up to do) where Heize advised Seongwu and Daehwi to spend some time together kasi halatang hindi sila ganoon ka-close. 
> 
> Some notes: Their actual age is irrelevant in this fic. Let's just say Daehwi here is only two years younger than Seongwu. Sungwoon, Minhyun, Seongwu, Daniel, and Jaehwan are all in the same year in college, while Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin are a year below them. Jisung is the theatre club alumni who became their adviser. Pero passing mention lang 'yung ibang W1 members except sa ating mga bida.
> 
> If this flops, isisi niyo na lang kay Ori ang kalat na 'to.

**Aawatin ba ang puso 'kong ibigin ka?**

*******

"Nakahanda na ba lahat ng gamit mo? Baka may naiwan ka pa?"

Parehong nakaupo sa harap ng kani-kanilang maleta sina Seongwu at Daehwi, pinupunan ang mga ito ng damit. May nakahanda ring kahon sa gitna ng kwarto kung saan nila pinagbubukod ang mga itatapon at ang mga ipamimigay. Ipinilit ni Daehwi ang ikalawa dahil, aniya, hindi niya makayanang isipin na masasayang ang mga gamit na pwede nilang ipamigay sana sa ampunan o mga nasalanta ng bagyo. Hindi pumasok iyon sa isipan ni Seongwu pero tama nga naman si Daehwi.

"Wala naman na. Ikaw? Baka hindi mo pa nai-pack 'yung ibinalik na suit ni Kuya Minhyun at saka 'yung last kong nilabhan?"

"Nasa kotse na 'yung suit; nandito na 'yung nilabhan mo. Thank you ha."

Ngumiti lang si Daehwi. "Ano ka ba. Wala 'yon."

Napakamot sa batok si Seongwu. "I mean, hindi mo naman na kailangang gawin 'yon para sa 'kin."

Nagkibit-balikat si Daehwi at itinuloy ang paglalagay ng damit sa "To Charity" na kahon. 

Nauna nang naibalot ng dalawa ang iba pang mga gamit nila. Iyon na ang inuna nilang gawin noon pang Miyerkules dahil ani Seongwu, mas mahirap iyong iligpit at para din bigyan ng oras ang mga sarili nila na tiyaking wala silang naiwan. Nasa hiwalay nang bagahe ang mga libro ni Daehwi at nasa sasakyan na ang lab tools ni Seongwu. 'Yung mga plato at kaserola, pinamigay na nila sa mga tita nila, samantalang 'yung iilang appliance at furniture nila ay nakalista na for sale sa OLX. Si Seongwu na ang nag-take charge na asikasuhin ang mga transaksyon dahil iyon na lang ang magagawa niya para kay Daehwi. Kaunti na lang naman at may mga kausap na si Seongwu na buyers. Madidispatsa nila lahat bago matapos ang lease contract sa unit nila. 

Noong Lunes kasi, napagdesisyunan nilang mas makabubuting maghiwalay na sila matapos ang tatlong taong relasyon.

***

Nang ibalita nila sa mga kaibigan nilang sila na, ganoon na lamang ang gulat ng mga ito dahil sino ba namang mag-aakala na magiging magkasintahan sila.

Sa theatre club nagkakilala sina Seongwu at Daehwi noong college. Asian studies ang inaaral ni Daehwi at biology major naman si Seongwu, pero ang magkatulad na hilig sa pagpe-perform ang nagdala sa kanila sa sulok na ito ng campus kung saan sila nagre-rehearse para sa mga nakalinya nilang palabas. 

Hindi sila madalas mag-hang out na magkasama. Kapwa sila miyembro ng club, pero may kani-kaniya silang mga grupo ng mga kaibigan sa loob nito. Kapag naman magkasama sila sa iisang prod ay propesyunal ang approach nila kaya't may mga pagkakataon silang magkasama at maging close na rin kahit paano.

Tulad na lang nang gumanap si Seongwu bilang Simoun at si Daehwi bilang Basilio. Dahil maraming eksena ang magkasama nilang gagawin, madalas din silang magpraktis ng mga linya nila nang magkasama. Noong nag-Princess Sara naman sila, ginagabi rin sila sa pag-eensayo ng sayaw bilang parte ng ensemble. 

Doon na rin namuo ang pagtingin ni Daehwi kay Seongwu. Bakit naman kasi ang bait-bait ng nakatatanda at 'di naman maikakaila na gwapo talaga ito. Laging may kilig tuwing magkakasama silang nagmimiryenda ng kwek-kwek at fishball sa labas ng Gate 2 after ng practice. Ang lakas makaganda ng araw ng mga ngiti ni Seongwu, at kahit pa madalas na corny ang jokes nito, si Daehwi ang pinakamalakas tumawa. 

Sa kabilang banda, napapansin na rin pala ni Seongwu si Daehwi. Malaki ang naging paghanga niya sa nakababata dahil bagamat busy ito sa kanilang club ay hindi ito naaalis sa dean's list. Malakas ang usap-usapan na pagka-graduate ng batch nina Seongwu, si Daehwi ang napipiga nilang pumalit kay Minhyun bilang club president. Lagi na rin namang nababanggit ni Kuya Sungwoon, vice-president nila, na kampante silang iwan ang club sa pangangasiwa ni Daehwi dahil magaling ito at maaasahan. Bukod doon, ang sweet ni Daehwi at walang kaarte-arte sa katawan.

Nagkaalaman lang sila na crush nila ang isa't isa noong birthday party ni Jisung─isa sa mga pioneering members ng club nang ma-reestablish ito matapos ang limang taong hiatus. May pagkatraydor naman kasi itong si Jinyoung na laging nakukuwentuhan ni Daehwi ng feels niya para kay Seongwu. Gamit nila sa paglalaro ang bagong bili na lie detector ni Jaehwan at nasaktuhan na si Jinyoung na ang magtatanong noong turn na ni Daehwi. 

"May crush si Daehwi sa isa sa senior members ng theatre club: true or false?"

Caught off-guard si Daehwi sa tanong kaya hindi na niya napigil ang kaba dahil siya ang sentro ng atensyon at siyempre, pinapanood din siya ni Seongwu.

"Puta ka, Jinyoung," sabi ni Daehwi habang pilit na tumatawa dahil ang awkward. Kinantiyawan na rin siya ng mga ka-org. "Wala. Wala akong crush. False."

Pumindot ni Daniel sa lie detector at nagsimula na itong umilaw-ilaw. Lalong kinabahan si Daehwi dahil paano kung ma-expose siya rito ngayon din? Nakakahiya naman kay Seongwu at baka iwasan lang siya nito─

May sharp electric current na tumusok sa mga daliri ni Daehwi at napaigkas siya sa gulat. Lalong nangantiyaw ang mga kasamahan habang ngiting tagumpay naman si Jinyoung. _That bitch. May araw ka rin sa 'kin, traydor!_

"Ohhhh! Sino 'yan ha?" aliw na aliw na tanong ni Jisung. "Huwag ako, Daehwi, may girlfriend na 'ko!"

Totohanan nang natawa si Daehwi dahil ang feelingero talaga ng Kuya Jisung nila, walang kupas. "As if naman, kuya!"

"Dali na, sino?" sabat naman ni Woojin sa tabi niya, sinasagi pa siya ng balikat nito. "Share mo naman, baka type ka rin!"

"Wala nga! Sinungaling itong lie detector niyo. Fake 'ata 'yan, itapon niyo na!"

Hindi nila napilit magsalita si Daehwi hanggang sa huli. 

Nung pauwi na sila, nag-offer si Seongwu na ihatid ang mga nakababatang miyembro. Pinakamalayo ang bahay ni Daehwi kaya silang dalawa ang natira. Habang naglalakad sa subdivision nina Daehwi, muling binanggit ni Seongwu ang nangyari sa party.

"Sino 'yung crush mo na senior ha?" kaswal ang tono ni Seongwu na may bahid ng pang-iintriga.

Muntik nang matisod si Daehwi. "Wala nga. Dispalinghado 'yung laruan niyo."

"Dali na, tayo-tayo lang naman."

Isang pilit na ngiti ulit ang pinakawalan ni Daehwi. _Gusto mo ba talagang malaman, Kuya Seongwu? 'Nyeta naman, wala akong balak mag-confess ngayon!_

"Wala nga, kuya, 'wag kang makinig sa mga 'yon. Sus."

"Ganito na lang. You tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"Anong secret naman sasabihin mo? Baka mamaya waley naman 'yan."

"Eh 'di sasabihin ko rin kung sinong crush ko sa mga junior," tugon ni Seongwu.

_'Wag kang ganyan, please. Marupok ang kalaban_. Gusto bang malaman ni Daehwi? Oo. Paano kung hindi naman pala siya? Eh 'di iyak tayo, mga kumare.

"Weh? 'Di ko naman tinatanong kung sinong crush mo." _Yes, tsundere-ness is the key._

"Ikaw."

Napahinto si Daehwi sa tapat ng gate ng bahay nila. _Gago, anong sinabi ni Seongwu?_ "H-ha?"

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Seongwu, napaabot sa sariling batok at napayuko. Then, inangat nito ang mga mata at direktang tumitig kay Daehwi. "Sabi ko, gusto kita."

_Shet mami._

Hindi malaman ni Daehwi kung paano mag-react. Basta nanghina siya at ang bilis ng kabog ng puso niya kasi nangyayari ba talaga 'to? First time na may mag-confess sa kanya nang harapan. "Ha ha. Ano, 'wag ka ngang ganyan, crush din kita eh. Ha ha ha."

_Ang rupok naman talaga, mga tita._ Did he just admit his crush for Seongwu? Ramdam niya ang pamumula niya. Sana hindi halata sa ilalim ng kulay kahel na liwanag na binabato sa kanila ng mga ilaw sa kalsada.

"Talaga?" Nagulat si Seongwu, nanlaki ang mga mata, at may namumuong ngiti pero nilalabanan niya. "Baka naman sinasabi mo lang 'yan kasi sinabi kong gusto kita?"

Hindi na makawala si Daehwi sa sitwasyon dahil nadulas na siya at nahuli sa sariling bibig. "Um, hindi sa gano'n, kuya. Matagal na 'kong... may gusto sa 'yo."

Tila gustong sumigaw ni Seongwu pero pinigil nito ang sarili. Alas-nuebe na ng gabi. Sumuntok lang ito sa hangin at nanlalaki ang mga butas ng ilong dahil sa labis na kasiyahan. "So, tayo na?"

_Hhhnnnnggggg!_ "Um, ano, wala bang ligawan na mangyayari or…?"

"Sige, liligawan kita."

Doon na sila nagsimulang mag-chat buong magdamag at magsabay mag-lunch kung kaya ng mga schedule nila. Hinahatid din ni Seongwu si Daehwi pauwi at inaayang lumabas tuwing wala silang pasok o research na kailangang tapusin. Hanggang sa tuluyan nang sinagot ni Daehwi si Seongwu at naging sila.

"Weh? Paano nangyari 'to?" Nalilitong tanong ni Woojin. "Hindi naman kayo halos nag-uusap?"

"Hindi naman sa hindi kami close," sagot ni Daehwi. "Wala lang talaga kaming chance noon na magkasama kasi laging sina Kuya Minhyun ang kasama niya. Pero matagal na naming gusto ang isa't isa."

"Pabebe pa 'to na wala raw crush sa seniors, sus," hirit naman ni Guanlin.

Mabigat ang kamay ni Daehwi nang "itapik" ito sa braso ng matangkad na nakababata at binigyan ito ng kanyang "sweetest" smile.

"Anyways," sabi naman ni Seongwu habang inaangat ang magkakalingkis nilang kamay. "Eto na nga."

"Congratulations sa inyo," sabi ni Jihoon. "Bawas lang tayo ng konting sweetness 'pag practice ha. Pasintabi sa mga single."

*

Subalit habang umuusad ang kanilang relasyon, napagtanto nila na mukhang hindi sila match.

"Ano bang sinasabi mo? Hindi naman talaga tayo posporo," nakangiting sabi ni Seongwu nang i-bring up ito ni Daehwi, " _Bagay tayo_."

Paano naman kasi, talagang wala silang mapagkasunduan na kahit ano. Kahit gaano na sila katagal na magkasama, walang nagtutugma sa mga telepathy nila, at hindi rin nila masakyan ang gusto ng isa't isa. 

Gusto ni Daehwi na malibot ang Asya para pag-aralan ang kultura at history ng bawat bansa rito nang malapitan. Iyon ang kanyang ultimate goal. Sa ngayon, inaaral niya ang mga lenggwahe kaya't mahilig siyang manood ng mga pelikula mula sa iba't ibang nasyon. Hindi siya masamahan ni Seongwu sa interes na ito dahil lagi nitong nakakatulugan ang palabas kaya hindi niya ito makwentuhan kung ano sa palagay niya ang strong at weak points ng pelikula. Walang kabahid-bahid ng interes si Seongwu tuwing nagsasalita siya at pinapatigil siya kapag nagsimula na siyang magpraktis ng mga natutunang salita. "Babe, hindi talaga ako maka-relate. Sorry."

Okay, understandable kasi magkaiba talaga sila ng kurso. Hindi rin naman ma-gets ni Daehwi kung anong nakakaaliw sa mga uod at lumot na siyang paborito naman ni Seongwu. Nakakadiri kasi; hindi niya ma-appreciate ang qualities ng mga ito. At saka, dinudugo ang ilong niya kapag umaagos na ang scientific terms sa bibig ni Seongwu. Kung ano-anong inuuwi nito na specimen na sa tingin ni Daehwi ay hindi hygienic, at talagang uminit ang ulo niya nang 'di sinasadyang mabasag niya ang isa sa mga garapon at tumapon ang formalin na pinagbababaran ng mga "alaga" ni Seongwu. _Ang baho_. Tipong nakailang laba na siya sa bag na natapunan ng likido, hindi na nawala ang amoy. Napilitan si Daehwi na itapon ang bag na paborito pa man din niya. 

"'Di ba sabi nga nila, opposites attract," sabi ni Seongwu. "We complement each other, babe."

"Do we, really?" tanong ni Daehwi, dahil wala siyang maisip na pagkakataon kung kailan nila na-complement ang isa't isa. "Parang hindi naman."

"Okay, this might be asking too much pero… why don't we try living together? Pagka-graduate mo, lumipat ka na sa apartment ko."

Na-excite si Daehwi sa suhestyon ng kanyang kasintahan. Apartment? Magkasama sila mula umaga hanggang gabi? Magigising siya na si Seongwu ang katabi at matutulog na ito ang kayakap? Nai-imagine na ni Daehwi na ipagluluto niya ng masarap na agahan at hapunan si Seongwu at ipagdadala ng lunch sa kanyang opisina kung may oras sila. Parang 'yung mga scene lang sa rom-coms na iba-back hug siya ni Seongwu habang busy sila sa gawaing bahay, sabay silang magtu-toothbrush, at magpapaka-domestic 24/7.

"Basta 'wag mo nang iuuwi 'yung mga 'baby' mo, payag ako."

"Ikaw lang naman 'yung baby ko," ani Seongwu, sabay yakap sa nakababata. "Thank you, baby. Grumadweyt ka na agad bukas ha, excited na 'ko!"

"Kaka-start pa lang ng final term, babe!" natatawang sagot ni Daehwi.

Isang araw pagkatapos ng graduation ni Daehwi ay lumipat na siya sa unit ni Seongwu. Para silang mga bata na naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan sa pagwawalis at pagpunas ng mga bintana. Nakapanood siya habang niluluto ni Seongwu ang special ramyeon niya na may egg at cheese, at nag-uunahan kung sinong maghuhugas ng mga pinggan. Sa pagtulog, small spoon ni Daehwi si Seongwu kahit di hamak na mas malaki sa kanya ang nakatatanda.

"Daehwi, baby?" tawag ni Seongwu habang mahigpit na nakapulupot sa baywang niya ang braso ng nakababata na tila ba ayaw siyang pakawalan.

"Hmm?" Malapit nang makatulog si Daehwi kaya garalgal na ang boses nito. "Bakit babe?

"Kapag may naging problema tayo, ipangako natin na gagawin natin ang lahat para maayos kahit ano ha? Hindi paghihiwalay ang solusyon."

Inangat ni Daehwi ang sarili mula sa likod ni Seongwu para matingnan ito sa mukha kahit madilim at hindi niya halos maidilat ang mata sa sobrang kaantukan. Pumihit si Seongwu para humarap sa kanya.

"Siyempre naman, babe. Ganoon naman talaga ang ginagawa natin, 'di ba?" tugon ni Daehwi. "Hindi tayo maghihiwalay," dagdag pa niya habang pumipili ng komportableng pwesto sa ibabaw ng dibdib ni Seongwu. Bumalot sa kanya ang braso ng nakatatanda. 

"Okay, babe. I love you."

"I love you more," sagot niya. 

Sa ganoong pwesto na sila nakatulog.

*

Pero hindi pa rin naging madali ang lahat.

Normal sa mga nagsasama ang mag-away, pero habang lumalaon ay lalong nadadalas ang hindi nila pagkakaunawaan. Hanggang umabot sa punto na hindi na tahanan ang tingin ni Daehwi sa piling ni Seongwu. Napupuno lang siya ng pangamba sa tuwing uuwi dahil paano kung magkasagutan na naman sila? Napapagod na si Daehwi.

"Hindi mo na naman isinampay nang maayos 'yung tuwalya," reklamo ni Daehwi. "Kahoy 'yung upuan natin, babe, mabubulok 'yon kapag napapatungan ng basa."

"Sorry, babe, nagmamadali kasi ako kaninang umaga," sagot ni Seongwu. "Ginabi kasi tayo sa panonood ng movies mo, 'di ba?" akusa nito sa kanya.

"Yeah, yeah. Kasalanan ko," walang emosyong tugon ni Daehwi. "You could've said no kung maaga ka pala. Pero anong sinabi mo?" Pauyam niyang inulit ang mga salita ng kinakasama kagabi, " _It's fine, babe, we can watch it_. 'We can watch' pero kakasimula pa lang ng movie, tulog ka na."

Minsan naman, si Seongwu ang napipikon sa kanya. "May toothpaste na naman sa lababo, babe naman."

"Hindi ko napansin, babe, sorry."

"Ang dali-dali namang linisin. Samantalang tumapon lang nang kaunti 'yung kape ko, nagagalit na siya."

Salitan lang sila sa mga issue nila.

"Wala tayong kanin for breakfast? Ayoko ng pandesal sa umaga. Sinabi ko na 'yan dati eh."

"Wala na 'kong time magluto; ikaw na lang ang magsaing."

"Late na rin ako. Bahala na nga, sa daan na 'ko kakain."

"Bakit nangupas 'yung manggas ng damit ko?"

"Baka nadikitan ng bleach nung ako 'yung naglaba, sorry."

"Alam mo namang paborito ko 'to eh. Kaunting ingat naman, babe. Ako na nga lang maglalaba lagi sa susunod."

"Naglambing ka na maglaba ako kasi busy ka sa research mo, 'di ba?"

"Oo nga, pero 'di ako naglambing na sirain mo 'yung damit ko."

"Letse, 'wag ka nang hihiling ng kahit ano sa 'kin ha."

"Nakabili ka ba ng gochujang nung nag-grocery ka?"

"'Di ba meron pa naman tayo diyan?"

"Malamang wala na kaya ako naghahanap?"

"Eh 'di sana ikaw 'yung mag-grocery next time. Lagi mong ginagamit 'yung busy card mo tapos ang dami mo namang reklamo."

Hindi na sila halos nagde-date sa labas dahil dito na sa kanilang bahay umikot ang mundo nila. Pero kapag naisipan nilang lumabas, hindi rin nila mapagkasunduan kung saan pupunta.

"May exhibit ng Mongolian artworks sa Glorietta, babe, daan naman tayo doon, please?"

"Ikaw lang mag-eenjoy doon eh."

"Sige na, babe, tapos pupunta na tayo sa kung saan mo gusto pagkaraan."

Masayang-masaya si Daehwi na makita ang mga artwork, at nahawa ng kasiyahan niya si Seongwu.

"Saan naman tayo next?"

"May curry place akong nakita nung minsan; doon na tayo maglunch."

Napaisip si Daehwi.

"Sabi mo, ako namang masusunod after ng exhibit mo."

Isang buntong-hininga. Nagke-crave talaga siya sa Turkish food ngayon at kakakain lang niya ng curry kasama ang mga katrabaho kahapon. "Sige na nga."

Mabilis na nag-init ang ulo ni Seongwu. "Anong _sige na nga_? Ito 'yung deal natin, 'di ba?"

Napahinto na sila sa paglalakad sa gitna ng mall at nilagpasan na sila ng mga tao sa paligid nila. "Pumayag na nga ako oh, ano pang issue mo?"

"Napipilitan ka eh, tapos mamaya sisisihin mo 'ko na hindi mo na-enjoy," sagot ni Seongwu. "Sige, saan mo gustong kumain?"

"Kahit saan. Sa curry house na gusto mo. Tara doon."

Bumitaw na si Daehwi sa pagkakahawak sa kamay niya at nagpaunang lumakad. "Saan ba 'yon?"

Needless to say, talagang hindi nila na-enjoy ang kinain. Paborito ni Seongwu ang Japanese curry pero biglang ang tabang nito sa kanyang panlasa. Nagmadali na siyang ubusin ang order niya at inaya nang umuwi si Daehwi.

"Teka, mag-shopping naman muna tayo."

"Pagod na 'ko."

"Bibili lang ako ng kapalit doon sa nasira mo."

"Hindi ka pa maka-move on doon?" singhal ni Seongwu. "Hanggang kailan mo ibi-bring up 'yon, ha? Ilang sorry ba ang kailangan mo? Sorry na nga, 'di ba? Hindi ko po talaga sinasadya, _your majesty_. Okay na?"

Hindi na sumagot si Daehwi at naglakad na lang sa direksyon ng car park.

Naunang mahiga si Daehwi nang gabing iyon, masamang-masama ang loob na nasira ang masaya sanang date nila dahil sa hindi nila pagkakaunawaan.

Pumaikot ang braso ni Seongwu sa baywang ni Daehwi at bumulong: "Sorry, babe."

Tuluyan nang kumawala sa mga mata ni Daehwi ang mga luha na pinipigil niya. Hindi siya lumingon kay Seongwu, sinusubukan pa ring itago ang pag-iyak niya kahit humihikbi na siya. "Sorry din, babe."

"Tumingin ka sa 'kin, Hwi," turan ni Seongwu at hinawakan siya sa pisngi para iharap sa kanya. Paglingon ni Daehwi ay siya namang paglapat ng mga labi ni Seongwu sa kanya.

"Ang dalas na natin mag-away, babe, hindi naman tayo ganito dati," pagpapatuloy pa ni Seongwu. "Aayusin natin 'to, okay? We'll pick up the broken pieces and put them all back together."

Yumakap nang mahigpit si Daehwi kay Seongwu. Isiniksik naman ni Seongwu ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Daehwi at para bang sinusulit ang amoy nito na matagal niyang hindi nalasap.

"Paano kapag dumating 'yung point na hindi na natin maayos?" tanong ni Daehwi.

"We'll try again and again until this works out."

"Okay, baby. We'll try."

*

Paano kung mahal na mahal niyo naman ang isa't isa pero lahat na lang ng sensyales ay itinuturo kayo palayo? Gusto ni Daehwi na ilaban hanggang sa abot ng makakaya niya at, tulad ng napagkasunduan nila ni Seongwu, gawin nila ang lahat para maitaguyod ang pagmamahalan na mula sa umpisa pa lang ay mukhang hindi na nakatadhana.

Para maiwasan ang pag-aaway, nauwi sila sa pagiging passive-aggressive, pero lalong hindi ito nakatulong. Hindi nila nalulutas ang mga problema dahil hindi nila napapag-usapan. Kinikimkim nila ang mga paunti-unting issue hanggang sa lumaki ang mga ito, hanggang sa hindi na nila kayang dalhin. Naiipon lang nang naiipon hanggang sa mapuno sila pareho at sumabog. 

"Seongwu, ayoko na," mahinang sabi ni Daehwi, tahimik na umiiyak.

"Ayaw mo na?" Mataas naman ang boses ni Seongwu. "Pwes, ayoko na rin! Sawang-sawa na 'ko!"

Hindi ito ang kilalang Seongwu ni Daehwi. Magulo ang buhok at nanlalaki ang mga mata na tila nababaliw. Padabog nitong itinapon ang kubyertos sa plato na lumikha ng ingay sa tahimik nilang bahay. Ganito umarte si Seongwu sa theatre club nila noon kapag mabibigat ang eksena pagkatapos ay ngingiti ulit ito pagsigaw ni Kuya Jisung ng "Cut!" But this is the real life, wala sila sa entablado, at lahat ng galit nito ay nakadirekta ngayon kay Daehwi.

"I'm sorry, Seongwu. I really tried, but we're just going downhill the longer we stay in this relationship. Please, Seongwu, let's save what we can and end this nicely."

Mukhang nalanta si Seongwu. Malalim na nag-isip kasabay ang mga buntong-hininga. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Patuloy na lumuha si Daehwi at napapatakan na ang kanin niya sa sariling plato.

"I'm sorry, Daehwi. Hindi ko alam kung saan tayo nagkamali. Paano ba tayo nauwi sa ganito?"

Lumapit si Daehwi sa kabilang side ng mesa kung saan nakaupo si Seongwu, nanginginig at may halong takot nang subuking hawakan at yakapin ang kinakasama. Niyakap naman siya pabalik nito at sabay silang umiyak. "Mahal na mahal kita pero mukhang hanggang dito na lang tayo."

***

"Saan ka na niyan ngayon?"

Tumigil sa pagrorolyo ng medyas si Seongwu. Kasama iyon sa mga nilabhang items ni Daehwi kagabi bago matulog. "Um... Sabi ko kay mama, mag-stay muna ako roon kahit mga one week. Ikaw?"

"Babalik ako sa Japan. Nakausap ko na 'yung tita ko roon na sa kanila muna ako. Para din maituloy ko na 'yung research ko."

"J-Japan?"

Hindi naisip ni Seongwu na ganoon kalayo ang pupuntahan ni Daehwi. _At least, hindi sa US kasama ng mommy niya_ . 'Yon na lang ang pakunswelo ni Seongwu sa sarili. _Pero Japan?_

Nahalata ni Daehwi ang pagbabago ng expression ni Seongwu. "Sorry. Hindi ko talaga agad sinabi sa 'yo kasi alam kong ganyan ang magiging reaksyon mo. Pero sa tingin ko kasi, kakailanganin ko talagang lumayo para magsimula ulit."

"Kailan ang flight mo? Ihahatid na kita."

"Hindi na, Seongwu, salamat. Si Jinyoung na'ng sasama sa 'kin. 

Tumungo lang si Seongwu at itinuloy ang ginagawa, binabagalan ang pagkilos para mapatagal pa ang mga huling sandali na magkakasama sila ng dating kasintahan. Ano na sila ngayon? Friends? Acquaintances? Nobody?

Maya-maya pa ay sumara na ang huling maleta ni Daehwi. "Tapos na 'ko."

"Sure kang wala ka nang naiwan?"

"Oo." Tumayo si Daehwi at hinila ang kanyang mga bagahe papunta sa pintuan. "Mauuna na 'kong umalis. Parating na rin 'yung Grab ko."

Nagmadaling sumunod si Seongwu. "Tulungan na kita." Hinatid ni Seongwu si Daehwi papunta sa labas at sinamahang hintayin ang sasakyan. "Pwede namang ihatid na lang kita ng kotse." 'Yung kotse ni Seongwu na magkasama pa nilang binili.

Ngumiti si Daehwi, at ang ganda-ganda pa rin niya sa paningin ni Seongwu sa kabila ng lahat. "Hindi na. Okay na 'yon."

Tumahimik na sila; walang umiimik, at ang bigat ng tensyon sa paligid nila. Paano kung huwag na lang silang maghiwalay? Paano kung subukan na lang nila ulit hanggang sa mag-work? Pero ilang beses na nilang nilabanan, at dito lang din sila nauwi sa paglisan kahit na alam nila sa sarili nilang mahal nila ang isa't isa. 

"Ito na 'yung ride ko."

Nakawala sa malalim na pag-iisip si Seongwu at pinanood ang pagparada ng Grab car sa tapat ng bahay nila (noon). Paghinto nito ay pinagtulungan nila ni Daehwi na isakay ang mga maleta. Sa hilig mag-shopping ni Daehwi, kulang ang tatlong bagahe para sa mga gamit niya. Napagkasya naman nila ang mga ito at sa passenger seat na lang siya mauupo. Hindi agad sumakay si Daehwi.

"Um… ikaw na'ng bahala sa To Charity na box ha," bilin niya. "Or kung magiging busy ka na, pwede ko namang ipa-pick up na lang at ako na'ng magpapahatid sa foundation."

"Lilipad ka na pa-Japan; ako na'ng gagawa. 'Wag mo nang alalahanin. Basta mag-iingat ka lagi."

"Oo, b─Seongwu. Kuya Seongwu?" pabirong sabi ni Daehwi bagamat malungkot ang mga mata nito. "Mag-iingat ka rin lagi."

Inabot ni Seongwu ang mga balikat ni Daehwi at hinila ito sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Sa huling pagkakataon. Sayang 'yung tatlong taon nila. Sana may nagawa siya; sana mas hinabaan niya ang pasensya niya; sana naging mas mabuti siya. Nasa dulo na ng kanyang dila ang pagmamakaawa na huwag na nilang ituloy ito. Na baka pagsisihan nila ang naging desisyon nila. Na baka may chance pa talaga, kahit katiting lang. Pero wala na siyang ibang nasabi:

"Tatandaan mo na after all that happened between us, mahal na mahal na mahal kita," bulong ni Seongwu sa buhok ni Daehwi. "I'm so sorry."

Bahagyang nabasa ang balikat ni Seongwu nang tumulo ang luha ni Daehwi pero mabilis siyang bumitiw sa pagkakayakap sa nakatatanda para pahirin ito at hindi na makita pa ni Seongwu. Isang awkward laugh ang kumawala sa mga labi ni Daehwi.

"I'm sorry din. We did our best pero mukhang end of the line na talaga. You'll always be my greatest love, at kahit anong mangyari, I'll never forget you," tugon ni Daehwi. "I have to go."

Tinitigang mabuti ni Seongwu ang mukha ng nakababata, inaaral ang bawat detalye, bago tuluyang tumalikod si Daehwi at sumakay sa kotse. Pinanood niya itong umusad hanggang sa hindi na niya makita. Hanggang sa wala na.

Wala na talaga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hrgh, bye.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/shykneeonyou)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thatgirlyeojoo)


End file.
